Conservative Party (CON)
'History and Orgins' The Conservative party of the Democratic Republic of Aloria was founded in 2762 by three business people (Pauline Bernette Stephenson, Jessica Speilman and Marcus Finnaly) who each owned Lumber wood companies around Calliope in the Alorian state of Krentori. Distressed by the gradual decline of what they saw as a hugely important business to the nation they decided to form a political party and challenge the political 'status quo' of Aloria. Consequently the Conservative party (Abbreviated 'Con' for short) are convinced free market capitalists, who believe that small government and reduced regulation is necessary to protect the Alorian business community. : After two very successful elections the party obtained the largest number of seats in the Alorian parliment after the August 2767 elections and became the majority party in the states of Krentori, Ultran and Kurmal. The conservative party now controls more than half the seats in Krentori making the state one of their most important in electoral terms. ---- 'Party Values' The conservative party believes in promoting a free market capitalist economy and protecting the independence of the state religious orders. Their ideology focusses on private enterprise spurring technological advances and providing a good investment for the citizens of Aloria. A fundermental value for the party is small government, limiting public spending and good morality. The conservative party are convinced internationalists and moderate federalists who believe in strong cooperation, especially with regards to trade and investment, and giving back powers of governance to the state legislatures. : Party motto Freedom to all Election motto Time for change ---- 'Party Structure' The party is made up of party workers, both voluntary and paid, and the executive leadership. The party membership numbers 24,218 persons (as of March, 2770). The leader of the party is elected by the party membership and all the candidates who stand for the leadership must have a signed public supporter from a member of the conservative party currently serving in Aloria's parliment. As written in the party consitution regarding leadership term limits the leader of the party can only remain leader for a maximum of eight years. It is usual for the leader of the party to also stand for the presidential office. : A similar election takes place for the Deputy Leader office and is usually held at the same time. Click here for Conservative Party Leadership Election Candidates and Results ---- 'Conservative Party Election Candidates' 'August 2763' Click here for August 2763 Conservative Election Party Candidates : : 'August 2767' Click here for August 2767 Conservative Election Party Candidates ---- 'Party Election Manifesto Pleges' August 2763 Click here for August 2763 Election Pleges : : August 2767 Click here for August 2767 Election Pleges ---- 'Election Results' 'August 2763' Click here for August 2763 Election Results : : 'August 2767' Click here for August 2767 Election Results ---- 'Stance on Specific Political Issues' : : : Taxation : *Reduced Income Taxes *Reduced Coporation Taxes *Reduced Sales Taxes :: Market Regulation : *Market de-regulation : : Morality : *Combatting the rise of crime *Preventing homosexual marriage *Preventing abortion : : Foreign Affairs : *Promoting free-market policies throughout the countries of the world : : Size of the Government : *Reducing the size, spending and regulation of government : : ---- 'Bills (Proposals & Resolutions) Sucessfully Passed' : Click here for September 2759 - August 2763 Parliament : : Click here for September 2763 - August 2767 Parliament : : : Click here for September 2767 - Present Parliament : ---- 'Current State Representatives' :Samuel Kirk David :Minister-President of Krentori :2763 - Present : Martinez Sosa :Minister-President of Ultran :2767 - Present : :Jim Daley :Minister-President of Kurmal :2767 - Present See past State Representatives ---- 'Party Leader' :Pauline Bernette Stephenson :Leader of the Conservative Party :2762 - 2770 : : See past Party Leaders ---- 'Current Cabinet Ministers' :Jessica Speilman :Ministry of Finance :2763 - 2768 :Jonathan O'Donnel :Ministry of Justice :2763 - 2768 : : See past Cabinet Ministers Category:<>